


Daddy's Little Rebel

by niveae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Talk, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveae/pseuds/niveae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camile just wants to party with her friends, but she's dumped at her dad's house while her mother works. Turns out, her dad is cooler than she ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Camile had always been the good little girl, and frankly it had gotten very boring being the girl with the straight A's and a curfew. She wanted to have fun like the rest of her friends, and it wasn't her fault that her mother was so strict about everything. Oh no, her grades were going down and it was all her friends fault for distracting her. Camile had let her have her big speech and the snuck out later to meet her friends at a party. She was 16, almost 17 years old and she was doing well enough to get into a good college, why wasn't she allowed to enjoy her life a little instead of being trapped in a house where her bedtime was 9 pm and she was forced to sit at the dinner table when no one else was? Being the middle child was the worst. 

Camile sat in the car with her arms crossed, her mother having just gotten done yelling at her about how she had to behave at dads house. Apparently it was funny to her that he lived to far away that her friends would never try and sneak her out. The rest of the way they drove in silence, listen to a scratchy radio station the whole way. 

Camile had shorter, curly blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, full lips and a nice facial structure that attracted boys of all kind. It made her mother made that she spent so much time with the opposite gender but Camile just thought she was jealous. On top of having a pretty face she had a nice body from being on the track team, and it really wasn't a suprise to her when boys catcalled her in the mall or touched her ass in the hallway. 

She knew she was going to get an earful from her dad too since she had heard her mom tattling to him on the phone. Maybe he would be cooler and not yell at her for dumb things that every teenager did. Had neither of them ever seen a movie? Her mom stopped in front of her dads house and she got out of the car without saying goodbye, slinging her overnight bag onto her shoulders. A loose silky tank top and tight ripped black jeans showed over everything, knowing it drove her mom crazy. Camile walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, keeping her arms crossed. 

There was a bit of a delay before Robert answered the door. He moved aside to let Camile in before waiving goodbye to Camile's mother and shutting the door behind them. At this point, the house was already starting to smell like his special casserole, something that most of the kids liked. At least, he thought they liked it. It was just a matter of what they were telling him. He thought it tasted good anyway, so if Camile didn't like it, he had a pretty well stocked fridge. Walking back into the living to find Camile, he smiled as he gave his baby girl a hug. Nothing about his demeanor seemed like any sort of big conversation about her actions were coming. He just wanted to see how she acted before he had the talk with her. Around his house, they always sat at the table for dinner, no exceptions.

Camile walked into the house and stepped out of her black pumps, kicking them off to the side. The necklace she wore jingling lightly as she walked. She hugged him, kind of relieved he hadn't started yelling as soon as she walked in the door, unlike her mother. The blonde nodded and walked back to her room first, setting her bag down on the bed and then walking to the bathroom to wash her hands. The house was quiet, which was a plus, her phone vibrating in her back pocket of her jeans as it lit up with texts from her almost boyfriend and her bestfriend. They were both upset that she couldn't go to the party that was happening tonight, but it's not like she could walk there. It was freezing and way too far. 

"Go wash up for dinner and set the table, please. Welcome home."

The man said as he disappeared back into the kitchen to check on his casserole. He didn't acknowledge her crossed arms. He knew she was probably expecting the worst, and he knew she probably was going to be texting her friends all night, shut in her room. He was fairly determined not to let that happen, but then again, he couldn't watch her 24/7. At his house, she didn't really have a bedtime. He didn't really care what she did, as long as she was responsible she could use the computer, text, watch television, do whatever she wanted. 

It took him a brief moment to pull the casserole and finish the vegetables, bringing them out onto the table and setting them down. Sitting at his spot on the small table, he waited a second for Camile to come and sit. 

"Please, help yourself." 

Her father said motioning towards the food. For a few brief moments, the sound of the two eating filled the dining room, before Robert put his fork down for a moment. There had been a little small talk here and there, mainly keeping up with what was going on with her, and what she was doing nowadays, and then Robert put his fork down and met eyes with her. 

"Why don't you give me your side of the story to what your mother has been telling me." Robert said, trying to go as diplomatically as possible. He wanted to give her a chance to give her side of the story, but judging on what she was wearing, he figured he already knew. Still, there wasn't any harm in giving his little girl a chance to explain herself.

Camile looked at him as he asked for her side, and wondered if he was only doing that to seem like he was a better listener than her mom. She knew she was still going to get yelled at, but she might as well say something to defend herself. "Mom just gets mad whenever I come home five minutes late or if I don't come home at all even though I tell her I'm staying at a friends house," she began, hoping her dad knew she had never told a lie in her entire life, especially not to her parents. "And she gets mad when I go to parties instead on some stupid homework or I don't want to help her wash the dishes right after dinner. She doesn't like my friends or the way I dress, she thinks I'm still a 5 year old." Camile huffed and took a drink of her water, leaning back in her chair. 

"I want to have an actual life, but she keeps breathing down my neck every time I try to do something fun." Camile mumbled, obviously annoyed with the way her mom was belittling her. She wasn't really going to bring up the fact that she had sex with her boyfriend in her moms bed, or had gotten drunk at multiple parties, or had touched drugs. Camile knew she had done some over the top stuff but not even her mother knew about some of those. 

The man sat back and rubbed his temples. Processing her story. "I mean, I'm sure your mother doesn't care about your going out as long as you get your work done and help her out every once in awhile." He said with a smile. "I mean, you are in a great time in your young life. It's time for experimentation and for you to experience things. College is better for most things, but now is just as good of a time as any." Being as reasonable as he was, however, Robert had some strange ways of teaching things. He hadn't run any of his ideas past his ex-wife, but this was a different house, and these were different rules. He had the pictures in his briefcase, but he was going to holster those for the moment. The one thing her parents hadn't known about were the drugs. They knew about the drinking and the sex though.

Standing, he made his way over to the liquor cabinet in the dining room. Browsing for a moment, he finally picked out a bottle of a fine whiskey, aged to perfection. Grabbing two of the shot glasses, he made his way back to the table, pulling his chair to the other side of the table. He was done with dinner, and he was sure she would be as well. Setting the shot glasses down, he pushed her plate away. Much like a child whom you find with cigarettes, you make them smoke the full carton. The same idea applied here. If she wanted to drink, they would drink. It would be the after effects that would maybe influence her not to. There was no yelling, not yet anyway. 

Camile looked at him as he stood up and went over to his bar, and she wondered if he was going to taunt her with alcohol. When he came back over with two shot glasses she raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter. "What are you...?" Camile watched him pour the whiskey into the glasses and when she realized the other one was for her she couldn't help but smile. Her dad was way more cool than her mom. She wondered if her mom even knew this was happening. Camile picked up the glass, she was practically beaming at him.

"See, I like to drink, I like to have fun." He said, not bothering to let her know how much more they really knew about their daughter. She wasn't nearly as stealthy or as secretive as she thought she was. Pouring the amber liquid into the shot glasses, he smiled, raising his glass at her. "To your youth." He said, beaming from ear to ear. The liquid would probably be the most expensive thing that she had even drank. If she wanted to drink, they would drink..

The whiskey went down her throat easily, and it was 5x better than any kind of alcohol her friends ever managed to find in their houses or whatever crap strangers bought for them. Camile set the glass back down and brushed her hair out of her face, wondering how much better her dad was at staying sober than she was. "Y'know, I can't picture Mom agreeing to something like this." Camile said, her fingers playing with the necklace around her neck nonchalantly as she looked at her dad, wondering if he was going to let her get drunk. 

"She doesn't necessarily have to know about everything we do." He said as he threw back his shot of whiskey as well. Reaching towards the bottle, he unscrewed the top and poured the amber liquid into their shot glasses once again. Putting the bottle aside, he held up the shot glass, clinked it with hers, before sending the shot down his throat once more. Robert was a heavy drinker when he wanted to be. He only drank the finest of booze, and in this case, this was probably the least expensive item in his liquor cabinet. 

"So, what do you normally drink when you go out?" Robert asked her before sitting back in his chair, pouring another round of shots. His insides were starting to become warm from the booze, but he had a much bigger frame and she had a much higher tolerance. He was sure she was drinking cheap liquor and beer. Probably having to throw in some money to someone's bigger brother so they could go out and buy them some alcohol. See, in a lot of ways, Robert was lowering her guard. He wasn't going to discipline her unless he had all the information. Besides, he wanted to see just how much she could handle. If what her mother said was true, she did party quite a bit. Putting the glass down for a second, he smiled, putting his hand on her leg for a moment. "Let's go to the t.v room. Sit on something more comfortable." He said as he stood up, holding his hand out for her to take. Grabbing his shot glass and his bottle, he made his way towards the television room, leading her there with him. The couch would be something he would want to sit on. He was starting to stumble a little bit though. . .

Camile was tiny, and even though she liked to pretend to have the ability to drink a lot and still be sober, it wasn't physically possible at all. The blonde downed her second shot and slid it over to her father so he could fill it up again. "Ahh usually vodka, it's easy to hide as water if somebodys parents decides to be nosy." It also happened to be the only alcohol anyone ever bothered to buy for them, but it wasn't like Camile was complaining. Any alcohol was fine with her as long as it got her tipsy and feeling good. She took his hand and let him guide her to the living room. She was very, very tipsy by that point, and a completely open book. Camile was so happy she had gotten to drink, and that her father was way cooler than she had originally thought, and she hadn't gotten yelled at at all. Camile flopped onto the couch, her tank top sleeve slipping off her shoulder to show of the creamy lace bra strap she was wearing underneath. "You have waaaay better alcohol than my friends can get, daddy," Camile started, running her fingers through her hair. "Thanks for not yellin' at me." The blonde smiled at him and set her shot glass on the coffee table, her legs criss crossed on the couch.

Adjusting himself for a moment, his arms reached out and pulled her onto his lap, just like he used to when she was a little kid. It may have seemed like a lifetime ago to her, but to him, it was just a blink of an eye. He hugged her tight, not even bothering to look at the bra strap that had now been exposed. In a lot of ways, he regretted this. What was he trying to do? Instead of punishing his daughter, he had just gotten drunk with her! He used some of his expensive booze and fed most of it down his daughter's throat. There was no punishment to be had besides giving her a taste of the good life. 

"I love you honey, you know I always will." He said, whispering into his daughter's ear. It felt so good to hold her. She was a beacon of warmth for him, In truth, she had always been his favorite, she reminded him so much of her mother when they were younger. "Do you have someone special in your life right now?" Robert asked her, still trying to get some information out of her. He wasn't going to yell at her. It wasn't what he normally did. It was one criticism that his wife had had for him. He wasn't assertive or angry enough. How that was a bad thing was beyond him. His hands started rubbing his daughters legs affectionately, her bare arm, and even her cheek and her hair. It was just like the old time, when they would sit and cuddle on the couch. She was a little bit older now, but she would never be to old for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I assume you guys use protection, right?" He said to her finally, just coming out with it. "I mean, you don't have to go into much more detail than that, but as long as you guys are safe." His vision was starting to blur as the alcohol set into his blood stream. Pulling her towards him, he placed a firm kiss on her forehead.

"Of course we do daddy, he always gets this ridged ones that feel so much better than the plain ones." Camile admitted, after that last shot she wasn't all there, and was no longer tipsy and more so drunk. The blonde wondered how much her dad knew, and if he knew everything than why wasn't she being punished? She didn't really know, but if he did decide to, she wouldn't care much about it anymore.

"Good, good." Robert said, nodding at her last comment about the condoms. His mind trailed for a moment, thinking about how he had been too busy to find a woman, how he was just trying to get buy until he won the lotto, how he was living the proverbial American dream. "How is he in the sack?" He blurted out, the conversation moving to a place he probably should have prevented it from going. The alcohol in his system, however, was making any decent conversation go right out the window. If she wanted to talk about sex (even though he was the one to bring it up) then that's what they would talk about. His hands, moving to her torso now. Starting above the tank top, eventually, his rough hands were on her bare stomach underneath.

"I mean, what are you into. Does he hold you down and fuck you like a woman, or is he just kind of a high schooler about it." He said with a laugh. If they were going to talk as friends, then this was it. This was him talking to her like she was a friend, not a daughter. His brain was moving along as though she was something else entirely though. Finding that her jeans were too tight, he unbuttoned the top button rather skillfully before he moved his hand and started running his hand along her bare ass. The zipper for her jeans straining with the added width of his hand inside. The man's brain was starting to distort things. She wasn't just his daughter on his lap right now, or was she? How could he have fallen so far.  
  
The blonde smiled and laughed lightly, when he asked how Derrick was in bed. She wasn't really sure if he was bad or if he was good, but it felt good most of the time. "I dunno, sometimes he lasts a pretty long time and other times he cums pretty fast," Camile started, smirking as he compared real sex to highschool sex. "Sometimes I don't even get to cum, he forgets. I do all that work sucking his dick and I don't even get to cum." Camile complained, looking at him and scooting closer, higher up on his waist. "Sometimes when he's playin' videogames and I sit on his lap and do this," Camile started to move her hips, grinding down on his lap as she demonstrated. "Until he pays attention to me."   
  
The way her father was touching her made him seem like he wasn't who she was thinking he was. Her father would never squeeze her ass, at least not sober. Camile reached down and unzipped her jeans to make room for his hands, the grinding motion she had started had slowed, but still continued. 

 Camile hummed happily into the open-mouthed kiss, her hands sliding from around his neck to place them on his chest. The blonde pulled away from him and bit his bottom lip teasingly, a happy smirk on her face. "I dunno daddy, what does it feel like to get fucked by a real man~?" Camile asked innocently, a hand sliding down his abdomen as her fingers messed with the belt holding up his pants.

The man smiled at her. When she started messing with his belt, he broke the kiss and met eyes with her one more time. "I mean, first, a real man would focus on his lady." He said as his hand slid into her pants. Grabbing them and pulling them down a little bit more, his hand slipped into her panties. Running his long middle finger along the outside of her sex, he smiled back at her. "See, a real man would tease, build up some of that frustration. I guess you wouldn't really know. He probably just drops his pants and goes after you like a jackhammer." The man said, slurring his words a little bit. It was almost like he was teaching his daughter was sex was really like, after any man got some experience, his brain was just blending the two things. 

"Then, he would affectionately kiss the woman, here." He said kissing her earlobe, giving it a little bit of a hard suck. "Here." He said, kissing down her jawline and her chin. "And here." Moving his mouth to her neck, kissing the tender flesh and giving it a little bit of a hard suck as well. All the while, his finger just teasing, giving the illusion that it could push into her at any moment. He then moved his attention down her neck and towards her collarbone, kissing for a brief moment, before he looked back up at her. "Am I going to fast?" The man asked with with a smile. 

 Taking her mouth once more, he was a little bit more aggressive this time. His tongue pushing into her mouth, about the same time his middle finger pushed into her young sex. Rubbing with his hand, his mouth took what was his. His brain, knowing what he was doing was wrong, he didn't even care. Maybe he would have, if the alcohol wasn't making things much harder to say no. At this point, he was too far gone. He was going to do this with his daughter, and his experience was showing through. This was the way he was able to bed her mother. If her mother could only see what he was about to do to their daughter.

She was going to go crazy, so she tried to focus on the kisses as he demonstrated on her, closing her eyes as she concentrated on keeping her hips still. Camile's entire body tingled was anticipation, the kissing just icing on top of a wonderful cake. Camile was hoping he would mark her up, leave hickeys anywhere he could. Maybe that would make her mom jealous that her ex-husband fucked her better than he had ever done her. "No, keep goin'..~" The blonde practically begged. 

Large fingers started moving faster and faster in and out of her. Making a sawing motion, he penetrated her a little deeper with his middle finger, even stopping to rub her nub with his thumb. She was so small compared to him, and he was going to use his size to his advantage. "If a man does it right, the woman should cum even before the clothes come off." He said with a smile before he took her mouth once more. 

The blonde broke the kiss as she started to pant, small pleasured moans escaping her lips as he touched her clit and moved fast and faster. Camile did her best to try and listen to what he was saying, nodding her head helplessly as she was on the edge of cumming into his hand. "Oh fuck daddy, I'm gonna cum~" Camile's eyes closed as liquid poured from her overly sensitive pussy, her thighs trembled as she came all over his fingers and in her panties. The blonde tried to catch her breath, not used to cumming so hard or so quickly. 

She came rather quickly, even quicker than Robert thought she would. "Then, after the first time, the man would probably do something like this." He said, grabbing her jeans and her panties and pulling them down to her knees. With that, he pushed her face into the couch on her stomach, her ass in the air, just waiting for him to take her. Robert wouldn't take it there quite yet, no he was going to give his daughter a night to remember, that was for sure. Licking his fingers off for a moment, he too made his move. Starting at her legs, he lapped up whatever had poured out from her when she initially came, before getting right down to it.

Running his tongue along the outside of her slit, he positioned his large hands on her hips. Pushing forward, he pushed her into the arm of the couch in order to get some more room to work. With a few more licks, he was ready to begin. Pushing his tongue into her pink, ever so slowly, his hands holding her hips and limiting her movement a little bit, Robert began to eat his daughter out. Had he thought about it like that, he probably would have been sick, but he just wasn't thinking. He was going to show her daughter what a real man looked like. 

With that, his tongue gave her pussy almost all the attention it needed, licking and sucking on each intricate fold before finding her clit. Moving his of his hands and re-positioning the other, he took her clit into his mouth before he started to fuck her with his index finger. If she couldn't handle this, maybe she wasn't ready for actual sex yet. He would, however, get her off at least a couple more times, and them maybe he would pass out. 

He was going faster this time. Not bothering to ease her into it. A few more hard sucks on her clit and an added finger in her pussy, he was finger fucking her now with two of his large digits. He didn't stop to ask her anything, breathing through his nose. If there was one thing to admit though, he daughter tasted pretty damn good. . .

He was going so fast, her pussy was so wet she could hear the obscene noises she was making. "Daddy, you're gonna make me cum again~" Camile whined, holding it in as best as she could. She wanted to be a real woman and please her dad, and still feel good at the same time. The blonde moaned quietly, feeling herself about to burst. She held it in for a few more seconds before another orgasm ripped through her body. It wasn't fair that her dad was so good at making her cum. Her legs shook, cumming harder than she had the last time. "Your fingers are so good daddy, it's not fair~"

Camile looked back at him and wiggled her hips, wanting to please her dad too. "Show me how to make you cum, daddy." The blonde asked, although she already knew how to suck dick. Her boyfriend was pretty big, and he had demanded it so often that she virtually had no gag relfex. she turned around and made her father move to sit back. "I want to suck your cock, daddy." Camile unbuttoned his pants and stuck her hand down his underwear, gripping his dick and stroking him. 

"Well." Robert said getting to the task at hand. "Get me ready." He said as he moved his hips to let her expose his cock. "Now, I'll help," He said, grabbing his daughter's hair. "Just suck on it like you would a Popsicle." He said as he helped guide her head. Holding onto her hair, it made him feel a little more in control. Sometimes, he would hold her head down, when her mouth was at the base of his cock, other times he would just let her go. 

Camile was used to the length, and was able to deep throat him, touching her lips to the base of his cock as it slid down her throat. She slid off his dick and spit the excess onto the tip, using her hand to stroke him as she teased his head and after awhile would deep throat him again. She knew men loved deep throating, her boyfriend liked it so much he just thrust into her mouth and forced her to swallow his cum. Camile repeated this process, hoping to please her dad. 

She stopped stroking him and licked up his shaft, and then back down to his balls when she sucked one in her mouth, repeating the action a few times just to get his cock wet. "You're so big daddy." She commented simply, wrapping her lips around the tip of his dick. Camile followed her dads instructions, sucking on his dick like a popsicle. She let him help, choking a little sometimes when she ran out of breath. 

Her free hand went down to her pussy as she sat on her knees and spread her legs, two of her fingers slipping inside to play with herself, soft moans leaving her mouth whenever she rubbed her clit, enjoying the feeling of pleasuring herself.

Letting out another pleasure filled groan, his cock twitched when she would choke a little bit. His daughter seemed to be okay with the length, and she seemed to be able to deep throat better than she should have been able to at that age. Still, her soft lips and her warm mouth just felt so good along his length. It would probably take a little bit longer for him to cum, a little longer than she was used to anyway, but he had a pretty good idea. 

Camile massaged his balls with one hand, occasionally stopping to suck on one, moaning quietly as her dad played with her clit. Who would've thought she would have so much fun at her dads house when she was driven over. This was way better than any party she could've been invited to. Camile moved back to his dick, bobbing her head a lot quicker as the tip hit the back of her throat. 

After a few brief moments, though, Robert let out another loud groan."Oh fuck, oh fuck, baby." He said as he finally let loose, His climax had been a little more than he was expecting, working so much, he hardly had time to find a woman, and when he got home he was normally too tired to help himself. He normally passed out on his chair or just went straight to bed. He reached down and pulled her naked body into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, he just breathed softly into his ear, trying to catch his breath. He did have a pretty good sized sex drive, being out of the game for so long, but for the time being, he just wanted to hold her daughter. His hands running down her bare stomach. Trailing kisses along her neck, showing her more than a little affection. "I love you honey." He whispered into her ear. 

The blonde almost choked on his cum, she hadn't expected it to blast down her throat so heavily. Camile didn't move or lift her head as he came, her own thighs trembling as she came for the third time. Her clit was so overly sensitive she was sure thay all her father had to do was suck on it for a few minutes and she would cum again. Camile swallowed his cum like her boyfriend had told her men liked it, lifting her hand and stroking him to make sure it was all out, licking the head of his dick to clean the cum off of it. Her ass was red from the spanking, her thighs and pussy wet and hot from the over stimulation. She knew she looked like a whorish mess, but she didn't care. 

Camile sat on her dads lap, pushing hair out of her face as she licked her lips to clean her face of spit and his pre-cum. The blonde caught her breath, shivering as her dad sighed into her ear. She tilted her head to give him more access to her neck as he kissed him, her fingers going into his hair and then running down his neck to rest momentarily on his shoulders. "I love you too daddy." The blonde answered softly, her hands moving again to run down his chest and to rest on his lower abdomen. Camile nipped at his earlob before she gave it a good suck, trailing kisses down his neck affectionately. 


End file.
